Frozen Apples
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Two queens. Two broken hearts. Two outcasts. Henry has stood up Regina again and made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with his brunette mother. Ingrid has no one in Storybrooke to call a friend. The two of them soon become friends and fill the lonely void in their hearts. This is the journey of two queens finally finding their places in the world. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"After the first glass, you see things as you wish they were. After the second, you see things as they are not. Finally, you see things as they really are, and that is the most horrible thing in the world."

― Oscar Wilde

Regina sat at her usual booth at Granny's, staring down at her fourth shot of alcohol. It burned as it raced down her throat and she sighed, placing the glass back on the table. She was fully aware of people watching her, expecting her to go Evil Queen any second. No matter how many times she saved these idiots they would never look past who she used to be, to the woman she was now. She was trying to change, but it was difficult. There had been plenty of relapses but absolutely no recognition for it whatsoever. No matter how much good she did, it would never be enough. The alcohol just wouldn't numb the pain effectively.

"Regina?" She turned her head at the sound of the kind, soft voice that she was growing to like. Ingrid came into view and sat down in front of her. "What's wrong?" Since the Snow Queen's reformation it hadn't been easy for her either. Even so, Regina could see that Ingrid's heart was completely kind, not pure, but not evil either. Despite everything she'd done, Ingrid was a good person with a gentle soul that had only hardened due to fear and loss, two things both queens were well acquainted with.

"The usual." Regina sighed.

"Henry again? What happened?"

"For the first time in months, he agreed to have dinner with me. And then...he stood me up...to go driving with Emma or something."

"Well, that was cruel."

"Why do I try?" Regina asked. "I'll never be happy."

"You won't if you keep talking like that. And drinking, isn't helping. Numbing the pain won't make it go away."

"And yet, I can see that Henry will never love me again, now that he has Emma and the Uncharmings, he doesn't need me."

"Of course he does, he's your son, and you're his mother." said Ingrid.

"Yeah well, he doesn't act like it."

Ingrid motioned to Ruby and she brought some more shots. "Well then, let's drink."

"Thought drinking wasn't helping." Regina raised an eyebrow.

Ingrid copied the motion. "Maybe not, but I'm certainly not going to let you do it alone." She raised a glass. Regina smiled and raised hers.

xxxxxxxxx

Emma looked confusingly at the pair of women sitting in their jail cells, laughing their heads off like they were crazy.

"Ingrid, please stop laughing." Regina said, trying to keep a straight face before she too started laughing again. She put her hand down to hold her stomach. "Ingrid please."

Ingrid only laughed harder, struggling for breath. Her laugh only caused Regina to laugh even harder.

Emma waited in confusion for the two to finish. "What's so funny?"

Both of them took a deep breath and Regina wiped her eye. "We're wasted." Ingrid said, with a serious face, that quickly cracked and both of them started laughing again. Regina magically stole Ingrid's voice and gradually stopped laughing. Ingrid continued.

"Yes Miss Sw-" Regina didn't even finish before Ingrid stole her voice and started silent laughing again. Regina mouthed the words bitch and something else Emma couldn't quite catch. The brunette spoke more, what could only be curse words, before Ingrid grinned and did the same thing. Regina sighed and gave the blonde her voice back. Ingrid returned hers. "You are so infuriating."

Ingrid smirked proudly.

"Look you two, both of you, in case you haven't noticed, are in jail." Emma said.

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared at Emma's desk. "Ingrid, jailbreak!" She burst out laughing again and magically opened the cells.

"That was completely unnecessary, Gina." Ingrid laughed, teleporting to sit on the desk in front of Regina. She suddenly started slapping the brunette's shoulder. "I got the best idea ever. Let's go to the Rabbit Hole and pick up some guys. Then you can make another Henry."

Regina was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over the offer. Then grinned.

"Regina, you can't possibly be considering this?" Emma asked. "Both of you should just go home. You're not going to the Rabbit Hole."

"Aw." Regina pouted prettily. "You said not to do it, now we have to do it."

"We should totally r-ride a sled there. We'll be the coolest people there. Literally...'cause I'm the Snow Queen."

"No snow." Regina said with a giggle.

"What did I just say, bitch? I am the Snow Queen." Ingrid laughed and nearly fell off the desk.

"Let's fucking do it then." Regina agreed.

"No, you don't, Regi-" twin clouds of smoke announced the departure of the two queens and Emma went to call her mother to help her catch them.

Xxxxxxx

Regina snickered as she and Ingrid walked into her mansion. "She went to the Rabbit Hole."

"She's so stupid." Ingrid giggled, walking into the kitchen and fixing them two glasses of cider. They sat down to finish drinking and laughing their guts out for absolutely no reason.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina asked softly, looking down at her empty glass.

"What?" Ingrid said.

"Do you really believe that I can change, be the person that everyone wants me to be?"

"Why do you want to be what everyone wants you to be?"

"I don't, but I want to be worthy of Henry."

"Bitch." Ingrid sighed, coming to sit beside the brunette. It took a minute in her inebriated state, but she made the journey in one piece. "I'm gonna make this quick, because I am about to throw up and/or pass out, but this has been going on for what, three years now? Henry is the one who isn't worthy of you. This town isn't worthy of you. All of your life, you have been what somebody else wanted you to be. Cora wanted you to be queen. Rumpelstl- Rumpool- Rumskin- the dark guy, wanted you to be a monster, and Snow, the little brat wanted you to be a mom. Now is the time for you to decide who you want to be, and be it."

"Thank you, Ingrid." Regina smiled.

"Can you believe I said all of that while being hammered?" Ingrid grinned. "And now, I'm going to the bathroom so I don't ruin your pretty white carpet with vomit. Kay?"

"Kay."

Ingrid stood up and staggered to the bathroom. A few moments later, Regina raced outside and emptied her guts into the bushes. She walked slowly back into the house, feeling drained and weak...when something slammed into her forehead and exploded, showering her in ice and something squishy and wet. "What the fuck, Ingrid?!" She roared, getting back up. "Was that a frozen apple?"

Ingrid answered by throwing another one. She ducked and it slammed into a picture frame and broke it.

Regina scowled. "Give me some ammo." Ingrid grinned and rolled a basket of apple across the floor. The most unconventional and craziest game was invented on that night. Most of the mansion was destroyed and covered in ice and apple bits, but the former queens couldn't seem to care. The game ended when Regina suddenly collapsed with her back to the wall and covered her face, afraid to let the tears show. Ingrid said nothing, didn't judge, didn't criticize, just came to Regina and wrapped her in her arms.

"It's okay not to be okay, Regina."

Regina sniffed. "It hurts, knowing he'll never love me. Knowing no one will ever love me."

"I'm here, I love you. Hey, we're both dethroned queens with magic living in a town that hates our guts. And we're both super hot, bitch."

Regina laughed. "You say bitch a lot when you're drunk as hell."

"Really?"

"Yes." Regina smiled and hugged Ingrid back. "Thank you, Ingrid."

"No problem, Regina."

xxxxxxxxx

Emma and Snow walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. "Can't believe they gave us the slip last night." The blonde muttered.

"Well, even drunk they seem to have some-" Snow's words were cut off as something cold and hard hit her in the temple.

"Mom?!" Emma turned to her mother and received the same treatment. "What the hell?"

"We should go swimming today." Ingrid said, loading the frozen apples into the ball machine. The two queens were sitting in the shade of one of Regina's trees, watching mother and daughter pound on the door of the mansion.

"We should. We don't have to work, so let's do it." Regina agreed, firing the apples at the princess and the savior, who had no idea what was hitting them and who was doing it. It was rather amusing to see them flail around like morons.

Ingrid chuckled. "So glad we have magic. That hangover this morning hurt like crazy."

"Believe me, I know." Regina smiled. "Plus the gigantic bruise on my forehead from your apple game. I am never drinking with you again."

Ingrid laughed. "Come on. I know the perfect place for us to swim, and it's going to be a surprise. So cover your eyes." The blonde bounced giddily and cut off the ball machine. Emma and Snow collapsed to the ground, trying to rub the apple bits off of them, still trying to find their assailants. Regina sighed and covered her eyes. Ingrid covered her hands over Regina's and poofed them away.

"There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor."

― Charles Dickens,

Read and review please!

A/N: I haven't decided whether this will be a Ingrid/Regina friendship fic, or a Ingrid/Regina romance fic. Let me what you think. Also, when I wrote this, Ingrid and Regina were sort of blended with their actresses, Elizabeth and Lana. So they might act a little OOC from time to time, maybe. And each chapter will have one or two quotes to show the theme of it or whatever. Anyways Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being."_**

 ** _― John Joseph Powel_** l

"Open!" Regina opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the frozen lake.

"How are we gonna swim in a frozen lake?" Regina asked.

"Magic." Ingrid smirked, removing her coat and displaying a white lace bikini. She handed Regina a white necklace. "It'll let you breathe underwater. Come on!" She went and jumped into the water. The lake rippled as though it wasn't even frozen. Regina shrugged off her own coat, revealing a simple black bikini, put on the necklace and dove after the blonde. The sight before her took her breath away. The lake was filled with sea creatures of every shape, size and type. They were made completely of ice and snow. Ingrid waved to her and grabbed onto the back of an ice dolphin and let it pull her through the water. Regina smiled as a school of sparkling silver fish surrounded her in a shimmering cyclone. That is, until a massive whale disrupted them. Everything wrinkle of its skin was so perfectly made that it could've been real. Ingrid appeared beneath, swimming with a group of sea turtles. She reached up with a smile and tried to tickle the brunette. Regina laughed and pushed her away. Ingrid swam around her and pointed downwards. Regina followed her down to the lakebed.

The bed of the frozen lake was covered in a great reef that sparkled in the light descending from above. It was teeming with the sealife that Ingrid had created with magic. They didn't scurry and allowed Regina and Ingrid to touch them. They chased each other through the water for what must have been an hour before deciding they both need a break.

"That was amazing!" Regina said as Ingrid helped her back onto dry land. "How did you make all of that?!"

"Just a few tricks I learned." Ingrid smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Next time we go in, we should make mermaid tails."

"Why didn't we think of that first? That's brilliant."

Ingrid laughed. "You are so much fun, Regina. I can't imagine how bored you must have been as queen."

"Well, as queen, I had...bloodier things that I liked to occupy my time." Regina said softly.

"I had a foster home. Not every child is an angel by the way." Ingrid frowned. "Some of them, I believe, are indeed demons in human form." Regina laughed. "Why didn't you get a job teaching or something, you're great with kids."

"What mother would let the Evil Queen anywhere near their child?" Regina rolled her eyes and sat down. Ingrid placed a blanket over her shoulders and sat next to her.

"Like I said, you're amazing with kids, despite what everyone else may believe. Maybe you could open up a rec center or something. The Lost Boys aren't afraid of you and they haven't fit in either. Storybrooke appears to be full of assholes."

"Oh it is, that's why all of them were cursed. As for the rec center thing, that is a pretty good idea." Regina smiled. "We should do it."

"We?"

"Well, it was your idea and you have a much better temper than me when it comes to anyone, so yes, we."

Ingrid smiled. "We it is then."

xxxxxx

"You know something I miss?" Ingrid asked.

"What?" Regina asked, leaning against her friend.

"I miss the dancing. The balls." Ingrid said dreamily, staring out over the ice covered lake.

"You were the first in line to be princess, you never went?"

"I could've, but I was afraid of losing control of my powers. I used to watch my sisters dance with their suitors. They would smile and laugh. It was all so beautiful, I wished I could be apart of it."

Regina frowned at the sadness in the voice of her friend and stood up. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Ingrid looked a little skeptical but eventually shrugged and closed her eyes. "No peeking."

"I know." She sighed.

Regina smirked and raised her hands, applying her magic to the cold landscape around them. The lake disappeared and great white columns of stone rose out of the earth, forming a large square. Banners, streamers, tables lined with food, spiraling staircases, all of the works, came into existence until a grand ballroom was present before her. She waved her hand over herself and made herself disappear while at the same time, transporting Ingrid to the top of the stair case.

Ingrid opened her eyes at the sound of music playing and her jaw dropped. Gone was the lake and the forest. In its place, stood the ballroom of Arendelle. Her swimsuit was gone as well, replaced by a flowing white dress fit for a queen.

"Ingrid, what are you waiting for?" The sound of that voice almost made her cry immediately, but she managed to choke back the tears. When she felt a hand touch her arm, she couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. Helga pulled her away from the stairs and tilted her head up. "What's the matter, Ingrid?"

"Helga." Was all she managed to gasp before crushing her sister against her chest. Helga felt so warm, so real. Her sister was obviously confused, but hugged her back just as hard.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I just…" Ingrid smiled and leaned back, wiping her eyes.

"Let me." Helga said, gently dabbing away at Ingrid's face so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"I love you so much, Helga."

"I love you too." Helga said, as though this wasn't the strangest thing in the world. "Now stop crying, this is a party. You're supposed to be celebrating and dancing with all of these handsome princes throwing themselves at your feet."

"You know I don't I care about such things." Ingrid said.

"That may be, but one day you will find your true love whether you're looking for them or not. Now come on, please don't cry anymore. If you start crying, then I'll start crying, then Gerda's gonna come and she'll start crying and everyone's going to think we're crazy." Helga grinned.

"Okay." Ingrid smiled as Helga took her hand and lead her back to the edge of the balcony, looking out over the mingling royals. "All of this is for you, you know."

"I wish it wasn't-" Ingrid faltered for a moment upon spotting Regina near the dessert table. She was absolutely beautiful. She didn't use her Evil Queen persona, and instead, was wearing a simple sleek pale blue dress with a high slit on one side. She was barely wearing any makeup but still looked stunning, and her hair was much longer, just as it was in the Enchanted Forest. She looked so much softer, more at peace.

"It would seem you spoke too soon. Do you know her?" Helga asked.

"Yes, she's an...old friend."

"Hmm, I doubt that by the way you're looking at her. Perhaps...you should go talk to her." Helga urged.

"Right." Ingrid nodded, but didn't move.

"Scaredy cat." Helga said. "Go talk to her, since she's an old friend."

"Um, I know, but…"

"Go talk to her or I swear I will lean over this balcony and embarrass the hell out of you." Helga said seriously.

"You swore that you wouldn't do that again." Ingrid hissed.

"I love you, Ingrid, with all of my heart, but I will do this and not feel bad about it at all." When Ingrid didn't reply, she leaned over the balcony and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELLO!" Ingrid immediately yanked her out of sight. "You didn't let me finish."

"How very unprincess-like."

Helga shrugged. "Before everything else, I am a sister, and what kind of sister would I be if I didn't try to help my older sister be happy?"

Ingrid smiled. "I missed you so much." She hugged her sister again before going to talk to Regina. The brunette smiled at her as she approached.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked, looking uncertain. "Have I overstepped?"

"No! No, this is...the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me. How did you do all of this?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you dance. It's what you wanted."

"How did you know about Helga, she's exactly the same." Ingrid asked.

"Dance, Ingrid. I'm not sure how long I can keep up the spell. So go." Regina smiled and nudged her onto the floor. A handsome prince immediately stepped forward and offered his hand. Ingrid graciously took it and she was swept onto the floor. The prince's name was Alexander and he turned out to be a perfect gentleman and an excellent dancer. As she danced, the Snow Queen was almost overcome with happiness. She was even able to dance with both of her sisters. She'd missed both of them so much, it almost hurt to know that they would be gone again soon.

Regina watched her friend and smiled at how happy Ingrid looked. It made her own heart ache for such a thing. She imagined herself dancing with Daniel, with her father, maybe even her mother. She never had a loving family like Ingrid did.

She stepped forward as the band began playing the waltz and slipped her hand into Ingrid's, stealing her away from some random Duke or whatever. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." Ingrid smiled.

They danced for what felt like hours, lost in each other's touch and smiles. For the first time in a long time, neither had to watch their backs, worrying about the glares and trash talking of the townspeople. They could just be. However, Regina felt a sudden chill in the air that made her pause and look around. It was snowing heavily in the the ballroom. "Ingrid, are you alr-" Her words were cut off as Ingrid shocked her with a kiss. The ballroom disappeared and they were once again back at the frozen lake, but neither one felt cold. Ingrid pulled away, looking afraid and was clearly about to run, but Regina stopped that idea in its tracks by grabbing the blonde and kissing her again. Ingrid smiled against her lips and pulled her close.

"You can dance, kiss, have magic. What can you not do, Miss Mills?" Ingrid asked.

"Live without you." Regina said. "Life would be so boring."

"You're amazing, Regina. I wish the world could see you the way I do."

"I wish the world could see **you** the way I do." Regina replied. "The world doesn't matter. Only you do."

Ingrid blushed and pulled away. "Please stop before I melt my own ice."

"My dear, once I get what I desire, the ice won't be the only thing melting."

"Then maybe I shouldn't make it so easy for you." Ingrid teased.

Regina sighed playfully. "Alright, let's see how long you can resist the urge to kiss-" Ingrid shut her up with another kiss.

"Come on, let's use those mermaid tails." The blonde grinned and leaped back into the water.

Regina touched her lip and smirked. "This is the game we're gonna play Snow Queen? Okay then. Game on."

Read and review please! Sorry for any confusion or mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"**_ _ **Nothing is more creative... nor destructive... than a brilliant mind with a purpose."**_

 _ **―**_ _ **Dan Brown**_ _ **,**_ _ **Inferno**_

"What are we gonna call it?" Ingrid asked, bouncing an apple back and forth in her hands, watching Regina scribble something down.

"You know what we should do? We should send a survey to the schools and have all of the kids take it so we can find out what we need."

"Good idea. I'm sure the mayor has some pull in that department. Now we need a place to put all of this." Ingrid paced back and forth excitedly. "It has to be close to town, preferably to the school. And big. You know the kids like to play ball and stuff outside."

"Oh we're definitely getting a basketball court. I guarantee that's what every boy at the school will put on the survey. If not that, football or soccer."

"Why not all three?" Ingrid grinned.

Regina smiled, magically conjuring a stack of surveys. "These should do it. We can drop these off at the school in the morning."

"In the meantime, I'm starving. Let's go to Granny's and get a bacon cheeseburger and some Chunky Monkey."

"Do I look like I eat Chunkey Monkey? Look at this figure." Regina said. Ingrid looked her up and down slowly, eyes darkening momentarily. She didn't say anything though, just smirked and walked towards the door. Regina raised an eyebrow and followed her. Ingrid had been teasing her with little looks all week and completely refused to kiss the brunette again, which only made Regina want her more. The physical attraction was clearly present, but both were having too much fun playing with it rather than actually doing something about it.

They grabbed their coats and walked hand in hand to Granny's. Their smiles never left their lips, even when they received hateful looks from the other patrons. Ruby took their orders as they sat down opposite one another in a booth.

The door chimed, signaling the arrival of more customers. The Charming clan. Regina had her back to the door so she couldn't see anything, but she could hear Emma arguing softly with Henry. Then her son came into view, sitting roughly in the seat next to Ingrid.

"Hi Mom." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for ditching you last time."

Regina raised an eyebrow, noting how miserable he looked just being in her presence and how _**not sorry**_ he appeared to be. She let out a sigh of her own. "Henry, go back to your mother."

"What?"

"You obviously don't want to be here. I don't know why Emma is forcing you to. Don't apologize for something you don't mean, and I'm not about to sit here while you look miserable and pissed at the world because you have to talk to me. Just know that if I treated you the way you treat me, you would hate me. Now you have stood me up time and time again and clearly want nothing to do with me, so I'm done trying. If you want me in your life, then fine. Until then, you know where I live. Now go."

Henry looked shocked at being completely dismissed. Ingrid was surprised as well as the boy got up and walked back to the Charmings.

"You okay, Gina?" Ingrid asked, looking at her with concern. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm sick of waiting for something that's never going to happen. He'll never love me the way he used to, and I'm tired of having my heart broken by my own son." She discretely wiped her eyes and looked at Ingrid's extended hands. The blonde laid both hands in the table, open and upwards. Regina placed her hands in hers.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you Gina. What do you say we take those burgers home and go get us a glass of wine?"

Regina smiled and nodded and Ingrid went to go relay the news to Ruby. She wasn't surprised when Emma came to the booth, looking at her as though she were crazy. "What the hell?"

Regina looked up. "Meet me tonight at my home please. Midnight." Ingrid returned with the food and the brunette poofed them home.

xxxxxx

It had taken Regina weeks to come to this decision. Being with Ingrid, learning to love again, the right way, showed her just how much of a dark and lonely life she lived. She'd realized just how much she was missing. It was so good to be loved again, to not be ostracized, criticized, pitied, or expected to be some perfect little lapdog. She felt free, finally able to be herself and it was Ingrid who had given her this confidence, this happiness. The world didn't matter anymore, only her Snow Queen did. As happy as she was, Henry's very presence always managed to hurt. Every painful barb at her evil past, every look he gave her full of disdain. Every time he stood her up for something trivial and stupid. It was like a knife to the heart over and over again. Finally, it had become too much. She may have possessed the Heart of the Most Resilient, but that didn't mean she was incapable of pain. She'd tried her absolute best to be worthy of her son, but nothing she did seemed to please him. And now, after 10 years of raising and 3 years of being replaced for his "perfect" mother, Regina had finally made her decision.

Emma walked up to the massive mansion and knocked on the door. Ingrid answered it, dressed in a long white dress and carrying a glass of wine. She said nothing, just turned and lead the way into the kitchen. Regina was sitting to the table, sipping her own glass of wine. A large snowflake was resting in the center of the table, providing light. Regina looked as though she'd been crying. Ingrid sat down on the counter while Emma remained standing, confused as hell. "You gonna tell me why you said what you did to Henry this afternoon?"

Regina sighed. "I told him to go back to his mother. His real mother. You."

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

"Have you any idea how much it hurts to know that the child you raised and loved and completely changed your life for, doesn't love you?"

"Regina, this is just a phase. He'll grow out of it. I talked to him and he'll get better." Emma said, almost desperately.

"Emma, this has been going on for years. He started pulling away when he found out who I was, and he's never come back. He never will, and you can't force him to. I don't want you to. I just want him to be happy. _**I**_ just want to be happy." She looked at Ingrid. "I finally am."

"So because you got a crazy ass frozen bitch for a girlfriend, you want to just throw our son away and abandon him?!" Emma roared, becoming angrier by the second.

The temperature in the room dropped instantly as Ingrid stepped towards the other was no emotion on her face, but her eyes burned with cold fire. Regina looked at her now frozen wine and sighed. She knew both blondes would react this way. Ingrid was naturally protective and could've frozen Emma solid in a heartbeat if she so wished, and Ingrid was quite terrifying when she wanted to be. However, the entire cause of Emma's anger was lost on her.

"Enough." Regina said sternly. She stood up to gently take Ingrid's hand and pulled her away. "I have considered this for a while now." She waved her hand and a stack of papers appeared on the desk.

"You don't want to be Henry's mother anymore." Emma said, reading them.

"To him, _**you**_ are his mother. I am just an evil woman constantly begging for his affection. I'm done chasing him." Regina said firmly, lifting her chin. It was breaking her heart, but she was confident in her decision. This was the best thing for the both of them. She'd lived before Henry and she could live without him again.

"He's gonna look back at this and realize what he lost, Regina. He's gonna miss you. You know I'm not a mother like you. You are his mother too." Emma pleaded.

"I love him, always will. If he wants a relationship then he knows where I live. I don't really see how much of a difference this makes since we haven't even spoken except to make a date to do something together that he won't even show up to. He hasn't come to the mansion in months. What's the big deal?"

Emma glared at her, a mix of confusion and anger flashing through her eyes. She angrily made a pen appear in her hand and signed the papers. "What now?"

"Now, you leave. That's all I wanted." Regina said without looking at her. She slowly walked forward and looked at the adoption dissolution forms. Already it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a tether attached to her heart had been snipped and she could breathe easier. She hated how she felt. It shouldn't have felt so good to let go of Henry. She should've been crying her eyes out, regretting her decision and begging Emma to tear up the documents. But she didn't feel that. "Take care of him." She whispered finally, making the papers disappear.

Emma shook her head. "I can't believe you did this."

"Believe it."

"He's your son."

"He's _**your**_ son. Go ask him and see what he says. What's the point of me trying to fight my way into his life? All he cares about his family of heroes. I say let him have it. Now go home, Miss Swan."

Emma looked at her in disbelief. She cast a quick glare at Ingrid as she stepped forward to put her arms around Regina in a comforting manner. She turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door as hard as she could as she left.

"Sometimes the person you want the most is the one you're better off without." Ingrid said, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Regina nodded. "I guess I just have to accept the fact that Henry will always be in my heart, but not in my life. You know, I'll still protect him."

"I do." Ingrid said.

"Does this make me a bad mother?"

"No. I think it's what was best for the both of you. Both of you can live the life you want."

"I love you Ingrid." Regina whispered, turning in the blonde's arms to face her. Ingrid pulled her close and kissed her, pouring in so much love and passion into the action that Regina melted and quickly teleported them to the bedroom.

"I love you Regina." Ingrid smirked as Regina peeled away her clothes.

xxxxxxx

The next morning Regina awoke before Ingrid and managed to slip out of her arms without waking her and walked into the bathroom. Her own reflection caught her attention and she stopped to examine herself. She thought she looked brighter somehow, but it could've been the lighting. With a wave of her hand, her hair grew back out to its full length, just the way it was in the Enchanted Forest. She found that she missed having long hair to style and ran her fingers through it, admiring the shine. A pair of hands and a rush of cold air told her that Ingrid had woken up. The blonde smiled at her in the mirror and stepped forward to pull back some of Regina's hair, pinning it away from her face with a sparkling clasp in the shape of her signature snowflake.

"You are so beautiful." Ingrid said.

"Do you really like it?" Regina asked.

"I love it, and I love you. We should hurry and get ready so we can go take the surveys to the school."

"Already taken care of. Emailed them last night." Regina smirked. "Besides, I think I want another taste of what I had last night."

Ingrid grinned and took her hands, leading her back to the bed. "Well then, you should come get it." She laughed as Regina kissed her and both of them fell back onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Ingrid eventually decided to go pick up the surveys from the school personally, in hopes of finding a place for the actual rec center on the way. Regina smiled, feeling the cold wind gently kiss her skin with Ingrid's warm hand in hers. It was almost surreal to feel this happy. A part of her wished that things had worked out better with Henry. But another part of her was excited for this new beginning. They reached the school and walked inside. Kathryn had become the school counselor after that whole episode with Charming years ago and had forgiven Regina. She lent them an empty classroom to go over the surveys.

"Holy crap." Ingrid said, looking at the stack of them.

"Yeah. Some of the kids were pretty excited about it. I think a rec center is just what the town needs, especially for the former Lost Boys." Kathryn said with a smirk. "Feel free to use this room as long as you need." She grinned again before leaving.

"This is gonna take hours." Ingrid said. "Maybe we should've done a select few instead of every kid in school."

"No kidding. You would think we would've thought of that." Regina sighed. "Looks like we should get to work."

A few hours later Ingrid was laying across the teacher's desk and Regina was laying on her stomach on the floor. Both of them were starting to get headaches from reading so many words. Regina had written down whatever new idea they'd come across and so far half the board was filled.

"Um, excuse me?" They both looked up as a teenage boy peeked into the room. He looked about Henry's age, but more athletic with short black hair and caramel colored skin.

"Yes?" Regina asked from the floor.

"Miss Nolan sent me to bring you some doughnuts and coffee." He said, presenting the doughnuts. Another boy about the same age, handsome but with darker skin and a shaved head. He carried the coffee and was quickly shoved aside by a smaller girl that looked strikingly similar to the first boy.

"And who might you be?" Ingrid asked politely, sitting up and shrugging a bunch of surveys to the floor. She magically replaced them and excitedly took the doughnuts.

"I'm Brett." said the first boy with a smile.

"I'm Jake, and the little spitfire is Taylor." said the second boy.

"I'm Regina, that's Ingrid. You both were Lost Boys, weren't you?" Regina said, sipping her coffee.

"Um, yeah. You guys are the ones who asked us to do the surveys. Are you really gonna build us a rec center?" Brett answered.

"You bet." Regina said, smiling at Ingrid and Taylor sharing doughnuts. "We're still trying to find a place and figure out exactly what to put in it."

"Pool, you should get a pool." Jake said, looking at their board.

"And a dance studio." Taylor added, mouth full of doughnuts.

"I agree." Ingrid said, her mouth full as well.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. All three looked sheepish. "But Kathryn did send you here and you only have what? Half an hour left of school?!"

"We've been here all day?" Ingrid said.

"Apparently."

"Hey, I know just the place for the center." Jake said. "There's like a huge plot of land with just an old abandoned house on it just down the street. It's perfect. We can take you there after school."

xxxxxxxxx

As the school let out and the kids rushed out of the building, Regina and Ingrid waited for Brett, Jake and Taylor. Regina glanced up at seeing Henry as he walked up to Emma and the blonde put her arm around him. Emma glanced up and caught her eye, but the brunette turned away as Jake and the others returned, this time accompanied by an extra friend, a boy named Marc with a slender build and shoulder length blonde hair. The kids were excited as they lead the two queens down the street and Regina couldn't help but laugh at their happiness. It surprised her that they even wanted to associate with the Evil Queen and the Snow Queen. They didn't even seem to mind the dark looks from the townspeople, although Jake almost jumped on Grumpy for muttering something about evil bitches and whatnot. Ingrid simply froze his feet in place and smirked as they left the dwarf trying to walk with two giant blocks of ice around his ankles. Finally, they reached the land that Jake spoke of.

"This is perfect." Regina smiled.

 _ **"**_ _ **Never allow someone to be your priority while allowing yourself to be their option."**_

 _ **―**_ _ **Mark Twain**_

Read and review! Not sure how well this chapter was but let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Each new day is another chance to tell the one in your dreams that you love them. Because each day that person gets further from you. -Unknown**_

After buying the plot of land, the two queens quickly came to the conclusion of the need to draw up some blueprints for the center. After saying goodbye to the kids, they made their way to the ice cream parlor. Ingrid opened the place up while Regina attached a large piece of paper to the wall to begin a few designs.

"Maybe we should have two pools. One in and one out." Ingrid suggested, putting out her ice cream. Regina shrugged, staring at the blank piece of paper. She waved her hand and a blue line began traveling over the paper at lightning speed. She watched with crossed arms as a large building came into focus. The gym was in the center, the second largest room. To the left was another large room where the pool would be. She marked three fields on the outside for basketball, football and soccer. A few more rooms were added as well as a dance studio.

"What now?" Ingrid asked, coming behind her, gently placing her hand on the small of Regina's back.

"Well, this is only a rough draft, but somehow this has to fit into the plot of land we bought."

"We forgot the go carts and tennis courts. Ooh and make a room that's entirely made out of trampoline. We can make that my room." Ingrid said.

Regina smiled. "I'll make a note of it, but first we should get this to fit."

Ingrid nodded and kissed her cheek. "This place is going to be amazing. The kids will love it. Ooh, what about a gymnastics gym? We can put that under the basketball court inside." She made a note of it at the bottom of the page.

Regina rolled her eyes and made the paper disappear before turning to face her lover. "You need any help with anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Guess I'll see you when you get home tonight?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Ingrid was so soft and warm in her arms.

The blonde quickly nodded. "Of course. Where else would I be? Certainly not my dark and lonely apartment."

"Maybe..." Regina said, leaning in for a kiss. "You should move in with me."

"You mean that?"

"Why not? You're at my house almost all the time anyway. You've slept over for the past week. I don't see why you shouldn't."

Ingrid smiled. "Okay. I'll do it after work." She kissed Regina again and her hands quickly slid down to grasp Regina's ass. Regina smirked against her lips and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so of passionate kissing, Ingrid pulled away. "I love you Regina, but we both know that if we get started, we won't stop."

"What's wrong with that?" Regina wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing, except someone could walk in any second and see us." Ingrid laughed at Regina's little pout. "How about I close up early then, hmm?"

Regina grinned and kissed her again. "Guess I'll see you tonight then."

"See you." Ingrid smiled as Regina turned to look, glancing back over her shoulder before actually leaving. Ingrid sighed happily and walked back behind the counter as the door chimed. "What can I get you, Emma?" She asked politely.

"What the fuck did you do to Regina?" Emma demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ingrid said, keeping her tone neutral and polite.

"You convinced her to give up on Henry. I know it was you, Regina would never abandon Henry."

"Emma, Regina made that decision completely on her own, and she did it because she deserved to be happy, don't you think so? As for Henry, it really was his own doing. He treated her like crap and she didn't deserve that."

"You know what, I don't like you. I don't like what you've done to Regina, how you influence her-"

"And I don't give a damn what you do or don't like. All I've done to Regina is fall in love with her. That's it. We wanted love and friendship and something constant in a dark world such as ours. And we found it in each other. Why are you so angry, isn't having Henry all to yourself what you always wanted? Unless... Oh my god. The Savior has a crush on the Evil Queen. That is precious." Ingrid chuckled.

"That's ridiculous-"

"Yes it is." Ingrid cut her off quickly. The temperature dropped instantly in response to her fury. "Because Regina is mine and I will personally freeze you solid and blow you pieces if you even think about taking her from me."

Emma scowled at her. "You should stay away from her."

"Don't overestimate yourself, girl. Who's going to make me?" Ingrid returned. She matched Emma's glare before laughing to herself. "Why am I getting so riled up? She's already mine. And nothing and no one is going to stop me from going home to her right now."

"Wanna bet?"

xxxxxxxx

Regina growled at the person pounding on her door like they fucking crazy. She yanked it open and rolled her eyes at the sight of Prince Charming and Snow White. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's a problem at the ice cream shop." Charming said.

"What? Is Ingrid okay?" Regina demanded.

"No." Snow sighed. "Emma was there. Both of them were seriously hurt. There was a huge explosion and the entire place was destroyed."

"Where is Ingrid?!" Regina roared.

"In the hospital." The words were barely out of her mouth before Regina poofed herself and quickly found her way to her blonde. "Ingrid, what happened?"

Ingrid turned her head. "Thank gods, you're here. Heal me so I can get out of here." The blonde snapped, making her smile.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Emma and I had a spat. Nothing big." Ingrid said with a shrug. "Now heal me."

"The entire ice cream shop was destroyed. That's what you call a spat? Why?" Regina crossed her arms.

"She was angry about you giving up Henry and she also has a huge crush on you. I wanted to show her that you were mine. Our magic got a little out of control."

"Ingrid, you know I'm yours, I love you more than anything." Regina smiled, taking her hand and healing her. "I had no idea Emma cared like that." She said thoughtfully. "She waited a damn good time to do something."

Ingrid sat up and began unhooking herself. "Do you care about her?"

"Of course I do, but she in no way compares to you. You know that. I love you and only you."

Ingrid sighed as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You;re just the best thing I've had since I was princess with my sisters. I didn't want her to take you from me."

Regina smiled and kissed her lips, pulling the blonde into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere. What would I do without my Snow Queen?"

Ingrid grinned and pulled her in for a hug. "Please get me out here."

Regina laughed. "Get dressed. I'll go discharge you." She walked out of the room, finding Emma next door. The Charmings were inside and she quickly went to speak with Emma. She ignored the looks from the others, even those from her former son and looked at the blonde. "Ingrid told me what happened." Emma tried to speak, but Regina raised her hand. "I want you to know that you had no right to do that. You have no claim to me and whatever decision I have made, with or without Ingrid, has nothing to do with you. Now, I don't want to have this conversation again. Is that clear, Miss Swan?"

"You know, you didn't start acting like this until she got here and you started going out with her. She's changing you."

"Just like you all did." Regina countered. "And she's not changing me. This is me, being me. I wanted my happiness, so I'm going to take it. None of you have to be a part of that. Now, are we clear?"

"Yes." Emma hissed through gritted teeth.

"Good." Regina smirked. "Good day Charmings, Henry." She turned and strutted out to discharge her girlfriend. Once that was done, she went back to the room to find Ingrid talking with Taylor, Jake and Brett.

"I'm fine now. I appreciate you guys coming to check on me." Ingrid said, sounding surprised that they came at all.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Taylor said, climbing into her lap for a hug.

"Thanks kids."

"Well, we're sure you want to get home and rest." Brett said politely. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"No, thank you all for this." Ingrid smiled and gave each other a hug. They escorted the two queens to the doors of the hospital before taking off. "They're good kids."

"Yep." Regina agreed, putting her arm around the blonde. "Now let's get you home. What do you say to dinner? Lasagna and wine?"

"And ice cream."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course, and ice cream."

"You know I really do love you." Ingrid said softly as they poofed back to the mansion.

"I love you too. Don't ever scare me like that again." Regina snapped. "Screw dinner. Get upstairs." The blonde grinned and hurried up the stairs. Regina gave her ass a quick smack as she passed, liking the little giggle that was induced. She followed at a slower pace and walked into her room, finding a very naked Ingrid stretched out on her bed with a glass of wine in her hand. She licked her lips and quickly removed her own clothes. Ingrid placed the wine on the table and rolled onto her back as Regina leaped on top of her.

"Don't ever be jealous again." Regina said.

"I won't. I know you're mine, but I can't help wanting to let others know it."

Regina rolled over and sat backwards on top of the blonde, waving her hand and causing a tattoo to appear on the back of her right shoulder. It was a large tattoo of Ingrid's signature snowflake and covered her entire shoulder blade. "Think this is enough?"

"You didn't have to do that." Ingrid said, running her fingertips over her back.

"I wanted to."

"Then I'm gonna do this." Ingrid sat up as well and turned her back to Regina. She flicked her wrist and a tattoo began to appear on her left shoulder blade. It depicted a crown inside a swirling flame. "Like it?"

"I love it." Regina smiled and quickly turned the blonde to kiss her. "And I love you."

"I love you too." They curled up in each other's arms, kissing passionately and simply enjoying the feeling of being loved and loving someone else. Neither had felt it, truly felt it, for so long, and it was long overdue. And that is how they slept, wrapped in the embrace of their other half.

 _ **"**_ _ **Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before."**_  
 _ **―**_ _ **Mignon McLaughlin**_ _ **,**_ _ **The Neurotic's Notebook**_

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."

― Ralph Waldo Emerson

Snow was less than excited about going with Kathryn to see the newest addition to Storybrooke, but she didn't want to disappoint her newfound friend. So she tagged along.

The center was huge and bright, made of snow white bricks. They walked into the lobby. It was pristine and covered in red velvet with horses painted on the walls. A young girl was sitting behind the desk, on her phone.

"Excuse me, where's Regina and Ingrid?" Kathryn asked.

"In the gym. First doors on the right."

"Thank you." Kathryn smiled. The place was bustling with children, moving things and equipment from place to place, happily talking and playing. They entered the gym and found it brightly lit with several kids painting on the walls. One wall was almost entirely covered in blue and white snowflakes. Another was being covered in purple and blue flames.

"Regina?" Snow couldn't help saying after seeing the brunette in paint spattered jeans, a fitted black tanktop that was also covered in paint and a white bandana tied around her head.

Regina turned in confusion at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

"This place looks amazing!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Doesn't it?" Regina grinned, looking around. "We could've done most of everything with magic, but the kids were so excited to help. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check out the center." Kathryn answered.

Regina smiled and wiped her hands on her pants. "It's going good so far. If we can get the painting done by tonight, we can open tomorrow."

"Hey Gina!" Brett called as he rode up in a bright red go cart. A speeding white one came behind him, driven by none other than the Snow Queen herself.

"You're going to mark the floors." Regina said.

"Whoo!" Ingrid leaped out, wearing similar attire to Regina and hugged her girlfriend and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I promise I'll clean it up. But look, isn't it awesome?!"

"It is." Regina smiled. "Now clean it up."

"You're no fun!" Ingrid sighed dramatically and made both cars disappear with a wave of her hand. Brett let out a grunt as he hit the floor. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah right." Brett said with a laugh.

"Do you guys want a tour?" Regina asked.

"No, we should let you get back to your work." Snow said quickly.

Regina surprised her by smiling brightly. "Alright then. Ingrid, go help Marc and Jenna finish the snowflakes. Brett, find your sister and ask her if we need anything else for the dance studio."

The blonde nodded and walked over to the kids painting the wall while the boy raced off again.

"Well, we'll let you get to it." Kathryn smiled.

Regina nodded. "You're coming to the grand opening right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Sure." Snow said.

Regina smiled again before turning back to the flames she'd been painting with Jake.

Kathryn and Snow walked back outside. "It's so wonderful to see Regina and Ingrid so happy."

"I suppose it's better than them being evil." Snow murmured.

"I don't believe they were ever evil." Kathryn said. "Just...heartbroken."

"Did you miss where Regina ordered the execution of an entire village and Ingrid cursed the whole town to kill each other."

"Well, no. But they've both suffered greatly, and deserve this chance for happiness." Kathryn waved to her husband as he pulled up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Snow."

Snow waved to them as they departed and started walking home, thinking over everything she'd just seen and thinking this was surely some kind of ruse or something. That couldn't have been Regina. It just couldn't.

Xxxxxxxx

"I can hardly wait for tomorrow." Regina said, leaning against Ingrid. Both of them were still wet from their shower and were relaxing naked in front of the fireplace. The blonde tilted her head to the side and started to plant soft kisses along the sensitive flesh.

"Me either." Ingrid said, licking her lover's pulse point.

Regina sighed. Ingrid was incredibly skilled with her lips, and her tongue, no matter where they were planted. "You're amazing."

"Thank you." Ingrid smiled against her neck and pulled her head back to kiss her lips deeply, sliding her tongue sensually along Regina's. "You shouldn't taste so good."

Regina smiled and turned around and climbed into the blonde's lap, shrugging off her towel that she'd been wrapped in. Ingrid smirked as her eyes fell upon her breasts and she quickly leaned forward to take one of her nipples into her mouth. Regina moaned deeply, running her fingers through her lover's long, beautiful hair. "And so sensitive." Ingrid purred.

"Only for you, baby." Regina smiled as Ingrid leaned back for another kiss. She could've cursed as the doorbell rang. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Just ignore it." Ingrid said. She smirked and pulled Regina close for another kiss. Regina gave in to the blonde enchantress and rolled onto her back, inviting Ingrid to climb aboard.

Ingrid grinned slyly before suddenly burying her head between Regina's legs. The brunette arched her back off the ground as sweet pleasure rolled through her, caused by her lover's expert tongue.

Regina's taste was pure ambrosia to the blonde. Her scent was intoxicating, her moans invigorating. She was exquisite, perfect in every way. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Don't you dare." Regina hissed, her breaths coming quicker and heavier now. She was close, but Ingrid just couldn't resist. She stood up and walked towards the door, magically cleaning her face and manifesting a white dress over her body. Regina chased after her but quickly leaped behind the door as she opened it.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

"She is...indecent at the moment." Ingrid said, ignoring the glare from the brunette behind the door. "May I take a message?"

"No." Emma sighed. "I'll just go-"

"Okay." Ingrid slammed the door and grinned at a pissed looking Regina. "What, dear?"

"Maybe I should take that message." Regina suddenly smirked and moved to open the door, but Ingrid immediately barred her way. The very thought of Emma seeing what was hers naked made her want to freeze the house solid. She slammed the brunette against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Regina giggled against her lips as they stumbled back to the living room and collapsed back onto the floor.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Miss Mills." Ingrid smiled, gently caressing the brunette's cheek as she looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm not usually the jealous type, but what's mine is mine. End of story."

Regina chuckled. "I know. I love you, Ingrid."

"I love you too."

"Now finish what you started." Regina commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Ingrid smirked.

xxxxxxxx

The grand opening of the center was a huge success. Every kid in Storybrooke had shown up to attend. Regina's heart soared just at the sight of their smiling faces. She couldn't count how many hugs and kisses she and Ingrid received that day. Kathryn and the Charmings had shown up as well to witness to the product of Regina's change of heart.

"It's beautiful, Regina." Kathryn said, hugging her old friend.

"It is, isn't it? And most of it was built using magic so the place practically runs itself." Regina grinned. She was shocked when Brett and Jake ran up to her and hugged her neck.

"You rock Miss Gina!"

Taylor tackled Ingrid to the ground. "You guys are awesome!"

They quickly ran back off and Regina helped Ingrid back to her feet. "Well, I'd say this was a success." She looked at Henry. "You don't want to try the place out?"

"You mean, I can?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, we built a giant rec center and you are the only kid in town that can't go to it." Regina rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door. "Go, have fun. Go, go, go."

"Well, I'm gonna go check out my trampoline room." said Ingrid, kissing Regina's cheek. "See you later, love."

Regina turned to the others. "Want a tour?" They agreed and she spent the next hour showing them around the massive rec center. There were a few last minute additions, such as a small library and computer center, a roller rink on the lower level and a cafeteria that could magically produce whatever the kids wanted to eat at the touch of a button.

"Isn't this taking like a huge amount of energy to run with magic?" Emma asked.

"Yes and no." Regina replied. "It **would** take a lot of energy to run, but we found a way around it so it doesn't use our energy. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous." She lead them to the trampoline room where Ingrid was bouncing around Brett who was doing a bunch of flips. Jake and Taylor were playing with a basketball and dunking it on a small goal attached to the wall.

"Gina, come on!" Ingrid called. She laughed and leaped clean over Brett to run to her girlfriend and pull her into the room. She pulled Kathryn and the Charmings in as well. "Come on!"

Regina laughed at the blonde's antics. She was actually older than Regina herself and acted like such a child sometimes, but it warmed the brunette's heart. The blonde was not one to hold grudges like herself. She was smiling and being quite friendly to the Charmings, even Emma. Regina realized that some of that had rubbed off on her. Ingrid was changing her, and she was okay with it. Ingrid was making her a better person, helping her become a better one.

She smiled as she stepped out of the room and Ingrid followed. "I love you, Ingrid."

"And I love you." Ingrid smiled and kissed her forehead. "Something wrong?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "Just really happy."

"Gina!" She turned and was nearly tackled by a familiar dimpled little boy.

"Roland! I'm so happy to see you!" She laughed, hugging him just as fiercely as he was hugging her.

"This place is great! Can I go play too?" He asked, looking into the trampoline room.

"Absolutely!"

"Yay!" He kicked off his shoes and ran in to play ball with Brett and Jake.

"Regina." Robin said as he and Marian approached. He smiled at her, but looked confused at Ingrid standing so close to the brunette. Marian was practically glaring at her. "You built this?"

"Me and Ingrid." Regina smiled. She'd long since gotten over the thief and no longer had any problems with him, except for maybe the obvious love he still had for her. But his wife was none too pleased about Roland's relationship with the former Evil Queen, and she did little to hide it.

"For the children?"

"Indeed, but as you can see, the adults can have just as much fun." She gestured to Emma and Charming bouncing around like they were crazy.

"And the people of this town just trust you with their children?" Marian asked, sweetly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Regina's however, was genuine. "It would appear so."

"And they trust the Snow Queen as well? After everything the two of you have done?"

"It would appear so." Ingrid replied in the same fake voice as she.

"Regina." Robin butted in. "I'm glad to see you so well. How have you been?" He smiled at Regina, missing the twitch of Ingrid's eye as she caught the look of love in his.

"Wonderful, thanks to the lovely queen at my side." She smiled and kissed Ingrid's cheek. Ingrid tilted her head, watching the thief just as intently as he was watching her. He didn't appear pleased that Regina had gotten over him so quickly, and with a woman at that.

"The two of you are together?" Marian asked. "Were you so heartbroken over losing my Robin that you swore off men forever, Evil Queen?"

"No." Regina said, still keeping her cool. "Someone else just managed to sweep me off my feet."

"Marian. Maid Marian, right?" Ingrid said, taking a step forward.

"Yes." Marian said, grabbing onto Robin's arm.

Ingrid pointed at her. "Maid." Then at herself and Gina. "Queen." She smirked. "You seem to misunderstand something. You are currently being quite passive aggressive to two women who are called the Snow Queen and the Evil Queen. Now, you are just a thief's wife. You don't even have your bow. And you really think pissing off two queens with magic is the best idea?"

Marian scowled. "You cursed me."

"What?" Ingrid said.

"You cursed me." She pointed at Regina. "And she ripped out my heart. And tried to steal Robin from me. And Roland."

"To save your life." Regina sighed. "And I didn't try to steal Robin from you. You were dead, dear. He wanted to move on. But now you have him again. Why are you still so angry? Everyone else seems to have moved on, except for you."

"Because you said you and he were soulmates."

"Were." Regina emphasized. "Now I could care less about what pixie dust thinks. My happy ending is not with him. You can have him, by all means. I do not care." She laughed, pulling Ingrid back.

Robin's eyes flashed with anger. "So you go from me to the witch?"

"Standards fell a little low, I suppose." Marian said.

Ingrid laughed. "You really put up with this?"

Regina shrugged. "I tend to just ignore them."

"That's very difficult to do."

"Indeed."

"Can we have steak tonight?"

"That's a random question."

"But a very important one."

"Hey!" Marian snapped. "Still here."

"Unfortunately." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "How about both of you just move on. Robin, Regina doesn't give a shit about you anymore. Marian, no one cares about you anyway." SHe turned to Regina. "Steak and baked potatoes?"

"What about lamb?" Regina asked.

"Or lobster?!"

"I've never had it. I'm told it's good."

"It's wonderful. You have to try it."

"I'm going to get Roland so we can go home." Marian said to Robin, gaining the attention of both queens. "I don't want him anywhere near the woman who killed me." She glared at Regina.

"Actually I just ordered your execution. I didn't actually do the killing." She smirked. "Although now, that seems like a lot of fun."

"Why would you ruin Roland's happiness just because you and your husband are unhappy with the lives you chose?" Ingrid asked. "Look at him." They turned and smiles touched each of their faces as Roland laughed and played with the other children. "Let him be happy for once since you came back. It's what this place is for, to make kids happy." She looked at Regina. "Race you to the go carts?"

"You're so on."

Xxxxxxx

"I don't believe this for a moment." Snow said, leaning against the truck, waiting for Emma and Henry to leave the center. She crossed her arms and looked up as a laughing Ingrid and Regina left, followed by a whole train of kids.

"What?" Charming asked, coming to her side.

"That is **not** Regina. We've always known how she was incapable of change. This is just a ruse."

"I don't trust her, but she hasn't done any wrong, Snow. She's actually done a bit of good here with the center. I've never seen so many kids in one place."

"Do you think Anna and Elsa would approve of their relationship?"

"I don't know. Why?" Charming asked.

"I just wonder if they know, that's all. If Regina and Ingrid are so happy with their relationship, why wouldn't they tell Ingrid's nieces?"

"Maybe they don't care what anyone else thinks."

Snow shrugged as he turned to get into the car. "Maybe someone should inform the Queen of Arendelle." She smirked softly to herself. Maybe then the others will see through Regina's plot, whatever it was.

Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked out of the apartment with Henry and her parents and looked up, eyes immediately zeroing in on Ingrid and Regina walking across the street, hand in hand, looking so in love it made her sick.

"They look happy." Charming commented.

"Yep." Emma said, more to herself than to them. It was difficult seeing the two queens together, especially since she was still in love with Regina. She couldn't hate Regina. That was impossible, she loved her. And Ingrid made it impossible to hate her by being one of the nicest people she'd ever met. The woman had cared for her when she was little, being one of the only foster parents she'd ever had that actually seemed to care about her. And Ingrid was still very much that person. She was never impolite, always nice and sweet. It was only when it came to Regina that the Snow Queen came out, ready to defend her girlfriend. It was hard to hate them, but she did hate herself for waiting for so long. If only she'd talked to Regina before all of this with Henry and Ingrid, she might be in Ingrid's place right now.

"Emma, you okay?" Her mother asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah." She said quickly. "Yeah." She looked up again as Ingrid and Regina continued on their way, probably to the stables by Regina's riding attire.

"It's getting cold." She said, walking out to her car.

"Yes it is." said Snow with a small creepy ass smirk.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her and got into her car. Her dad and Henry were heading to the stables as well to take care of Henry's horse. Hopefully her son didn't say anything rude. Maybe she might swing by as well on her patrol.

xxxxxxx

Regina smiled to herself at once again being in a stables, among the horses that she'd missed so much. She had a favorite mare. A beautiful chocolate brown thoroughbred that she'd named Breeze. "Hey girl, I want you to meet someone." She said, patting her muzzle. Breeze sputtered and tried to reach into her pocket for the apple she kept there. "No, not yet." She pulled out the apple and handed it to Ingrid. Breeze accepted the apple from the blonde and tried to chew on her hair. Ingrid smiled as she petted the horse.

"I didn't know you liked horses so much."

"Yep.I haven't been around much since Daniel." Regina said softly.

Ingrid touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate."

"Don't worry about it." Regina smiled. "It's perfectly alright." She nodded to Charming as he and Henry walked past, carrying a saddle. "You're going to ride Axe already?" She asked.

"Yep. He and Henry have been spending a lot of time together. They should be ready." Charming said with confidence.

Regina raised an eyebrow, motioning for Ingrid to follow. They leaned against the fence as Charming saddled Axe and bent to help Henry get into the saddle. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"This is my horse." Henry said. "I can do it."

"I never said you couldn't. But you shouldn't."

"What do you know?" He snapped.

"Henry." Charming roared sternly.

Regina only grinned. "See for yourself, Little Prince." He mounted up smoothly and settled himself in the saddle. Charming smiled and took a step back.

"See?" Henry said, giving Axe a kick to get him moving. But the stallion didn't move.

Regina knew that the horse had never been ridden before, and certainly would not allow himself to be ridden now. She saw the bunch of his legs before the stallion bucked violently, all four hooves leaving the ground, sending Henry flying through the air. He landed heavily on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Charming narrowly avoided a kick to the head. Regina laughed aloud and leaped over the fence to approach the horse. He pawed the ground anxiously as she held an apple out to him and magically removed the saddle. Axe sputtered softly and allowed her to touch his side. "Look, Mustang, do not kick me or I will end you." She said to him as she took his lead and lead him back to the others.

"How did you-"

"Because It's what I know." She smirked. "Axe isn't ready to be ridden yet." She handed the reigns to Charming and went inside to saddle up Breeze. Ingrid poofed away until she was done, and when she emerged from the stables on Breeze's back, Ingrid was waiting astride a white stallion.

"Regina, meet Snowfire."

"Hello Snowfire." Regina smiled as she spurred Breeze forward. "I didn't know you had a horse."

"There's a lot we don't know about each other." Ingrid said as they started off along the trail into the forest.

"Okay, well let's talk a little then. I'm the Evil Queen, my favorite color is red, I love apples and I love to curse people."

"Okay, I'm the Snow Queen, my favorite color is white, I love the snow and wouldn't you know, I love to curse people too."

"Oh my god, we have so much in common. We should go out sometime." Regina said.

"We definitely should." Ingrid grinned.

Regina smiled before taking on a serious expression. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course." Ingrid pulled her close for a quick kiss. "I'd love to."

"Help! Somebody help!" A cry of distress made them turn into the forest and spurred the horses into full speed, throwing up dirt in their wake. A river came into view, mostly frozen, but nowhere thick enough for someone to be on. "Help!" There was a girl almost in the river, trying to pull a girl out of a crack in the ice. The water and the ice was red with blood. There was an explosion of magic from the girl and she scrambled away from the other one, terrified. "Help!"

"You get the girl, I'll go in the water." Ingrid said. She ran across the ice, it hardening beneath her feet, and dove into the crack in the ice.

Regina poofed herself to the other side of the river and tried to grab the girl on the ice. She was shaking and holding her hands tight against her chest. The second Regina touched her, there was another explosion that sent the queen flying backwards and rolling across the cold earth.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I can't control it. Are you alright?"

Regina sat up, shaking off the fall and moved back to the girl again.

"Please, no! I'll hurt you."

"What's your name?" Regina asked.

"Chiara." She said, trembling. Sparkles flitted along her forearms and parts of her skin were covered in ice. Her own magic was destroying her.

"Hello Chiara, I'm Regina." Regina smiled, taking cautious steps towards the terrified girl. She was very pretty, with very pale skin and hair so pale it was silver. She had a slender frame, dressed in a white sleeveless dress that was much too long for her. She couldn't have been more than 14 or 15. "What's, uh, happening?"

"I'm dangerous." Chiara said, clearly struggling to stay in control. She was sweating heavily and her body was curled into a tight ball. "My sister is in the water."

"I know, my friend went in to save her."

"She'll freeze!"

"No." Regina took another step forward. "She's the Snow Queen. She'll be fine. Let me see your hands."

"No, I'll hurt you again."

"I need you to trust me, okay?" Regina asked, holding out her hands. "Trust me. This fear is all in your head. I'm right here with you, just take my hands."

"But..."

"Don't be scared. I have magic too. Trust me, okay?"

Chiara was hesitant, but slowly reached forward. "What if it hurts you?"

"It won't. I promise." Regina assured her. "Come on, trust me."

Chiara was still afraid, but she took Regina's hands.

"Holy shit." Regina gasped as the magic raged through her blood, so cold it burned. She fought off the panic to light a fireball, and instead focused on trying to calm down Chiara. "Relax. Take deep breaths."

"You're in pain." Chiara whispered.

"I've felt worse." Ice began to encase their joined hands and Regina had to fight the rising panic in her. "It's okay, Chiara." The girl had her eyes squished shut. "Look, dear." She peeked out of one hand, seeing the ice melt, not just on their hands, but on her skin as well.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all you." Regina smiled, releasing her hands. "Fear is a powerful emotion, but many things can overcome it."

Ingrid would've cursed if she could. The water was freezing, even to her, and the current quickly swept her and the girl away beneath the ice. She struggled to catch her and held her close when she finally did. She froze the water around her, trapping them in place for the moment. The next thing was to get them out of the water before the girl freezed. Cracking the ice was easy. Flipping it over was another thing entirely.

"Ingrid!" Regina's face appeared above hers. She smirked. Saved by her queen. Regina pulled up the block of ice with magic and poofed the girl to safety, lying her on the grass, next to her companion. Ingrid grabbed her hand, dispersing the ice around her, and Regina pulled her backwards onto the ice. Then she heard a crack and automatically pushed Regina back onto the banks. "Ingrid?" The whole river cracked and Ingrid was swallowed by the dark water once again. It churned around her, tossing her like a ragdoll. "Ingrid!"

Ingrid growled, starting to get pissed with this damn river. It was worrying Regina and she didn't like that.

Regina looked up as Emma came sprinting down the river. She quickly turned back to the raging river where Ingrid had disappeared.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming."

"You're supposed to be at work."

"I...was patrolling."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Chiara, tending to her sister's wounds. The other girl was at least a year older, and bore the same pale features as Chiara. She waved her hand and healed their wounds, before turning back to the water. There was a deep rumbling in the earth as a great column of ice rose out of the river and a bridge formed. Ingrid walked across it with a smirk. "So this is what being cold is like. It's terrible!"

Regina laughed and kissed her lips as the wet woman stepped onto dry land. "You are insane."

"Well thank you." Ingrid grinned. "Is the girl okay?"

"She's fine. Both of them are healed, but we need to get them someplace warm and dry." She looked Ingrid up and down. "You too."

"Can we stay with you?" Chiara asked. "My sister, Juliet, has magic too. Will we be safe anywhere else?"

Regina looked at Ingrid, who after a moment nodded. "You can come home with us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina, you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked, following Regina into the kitchen. Ingrid and Chiara were both taking hot baths, and Juliet had yet to awaken, although Regina had taken great care in wrapping her up with blankets. "Chiara almost killed her sister because her magic was out of control."

"We don't know what happened, and Chiara is fine for now. They don't have anywhere else to go." Regina said.

"How about home?"

"Chiara said they're alone." Regina looked at the blonde. "If you can find their parents, or some family member to take care of them, then fine. But until then, they're staying here."

"And if they really are alone? You just going to take them in?"

"Miss Swan, I will do what's necessary for their safety and protection. Don't even think about putting that blasted cuff on Chiara. She is fine, and when her sister awakens, she will be too. Why are you so worked up over this?"

"They could be dangerous."

"They **are** dangerous. But no worse than you or me. They're children, Miss Swan. Lost children, who right now, need all the help they can get. I'll talk to Chiara, find out why they're here and what happened. Now goodbye, I can take it from here."

"Regina-"

"Gina?" Ingrid peered into the kitchen wearing a long fluffy white bathrobe, and smiled at seeing her girlfriend.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Just wonderful. Juliet has magic too, doesn't she?"

Regina nodded. "It must've counteracted yours when you were in the water."

"They'd have to be pretty powerful to do that, right?" Emma asked with a pointed look at the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked back at Ingrid. "Why don't you go relax by the fire and I'll make us all something hot to drink."

"Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate." She smiled.

"With real chocolate?"

"No with fake chocolate. Yes with real chocolate. Now go." She gave the blonde a push towards the living room, smiling brightly at her lover, fully aware of the heartbroken look in Emma's eyes.

"Regina, I'm sorry, for the way I acted with Ingrid-"

Regina raised her hand. " **She** is the one you blew up. **She** is the one whose store you destroyed. **She** is the one you should be apologizing to. Not me. I could care less for your apology."

"But Regina...I really care about you…" Emma sighed. "And I want to have some kind of relationship with you."

"Miss Swan, the only good memory I can associate with you, is Henry. And now he is but a **distant** memory. Perhaps, in time, I could learn to tolerate your presence, but after you blew up my girlfriend, I don't want anything to do with you right now."

"You act like I'm the only one who was fighting. Both of us are at fault."

"Yes, and Ingrid and I talked about that." Regina said, turning to face her. "We came to an agreement. Me and you on the other hand, have no more need to talk. I am not the mayor anymore so I don't work with you. And I am not Henry's mother anymore, so you can't use him as an excuse."

"Regina, you can't just pretend like we're not here! We're your family!" Emma yelled.

"The only family I need is Ingrid. Because the rest of you are so annoying, so insufferable, so unbearably self righteous, that I have no choice but to stay away from you or risk murdering you all, because I hate your family that much! You don't get it. You have no idea what I have been through, because of your parents. You don't understand all the pain they caused." Regina said, slowly calming down. She gestured to the living room. "When I'm here with Ingrid, when it's just us, everything just melts away, all the pain, the dark memories. I get to just be."

"You could've been that with us...with me." Emma said, stepping close to her, pleading.

"No, I couldn't have. I don't feel the same way for you, Emma. Your parents would've blown up about it and Henry would've started acting like a little brat." Regina shrugged. "There is no we or us anymore, Miss Swan. You need to let go."

"And if I can't?" Emma asked. "If I don't want to?"

"Then you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Regina gently pushed her backwards. "Go home, be with your son, your family. Move on." She turned to the cabinets to pull the ingredients for making hot chocolate, and a pot, when she turned around, Emma shocked her by trying to kiss her, so she instinctively reacted...by hitting her with the pot.

"What the fuck, Regina?!" Emma yelled, holding the side of her head.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Regina snapped.

"You hit me with a fucking pot?!" Emma asked as she healed herself.

"You shouldn't have tried to kiss me. I really hope you weren't thinking that I was your true love."

"I don't see why I couldn't try."

"You fucking should, I have a girlfriend!"

"Regina, what is going on in here?" Ingrid demanded, walking into the kitchen.

"Emma tried to kiss me so I hit her with a pot." Regina said nonchalantly.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, looking between them. Emma took a step back. The Snow Queen smirked at her girlfriend. "Good girl." And walked back out.

"See, she's not unreasonable." Said Regina.

"She's gonna kill me."

"You'd deserve it."

"I'm going out the back." Emma said, quickly leaving the room. There was a loud thud and a groan of pain a moment later. Ingrid was grinning, curled up on the sofa. Regina walked into the back porch and found it covered in ice, and Emma lying on her back.

"Think of it this way, Miss Swan." Regina smirked. "She could've done worse."

Xxxxx

Chiara smiled as her older sister sat up and looked around. "Relax, Ju. We're safe." She said, handing her a mug of the hot strangely delicious chocolatey liquid that Regina had brought them. "Drink it. You'll feel better."

Juliet moved into a better position and accepted the drink. "Thank you. Where are we?"

"A place called Storybrooke. The women who saved us are really nice. Regina even made me some new clothes to wear." She stood up, showing her sister the long white dress that Regina had magically crafted for her.

"Don't get too attached." Juliet said. "We're leaving as soon as we can. We're both too dangerous here."

Chiara nodded and sighed. "Can't we just ask Regina?"

"How do you know we can trust them?" Juliet asked.

"Well, for one, they saved your life." Answered her sister. "And they've done nothing but been nice to us."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am right. All we have to do is ask Regina. They're both really nice." Chiara paused, watching her sister drink the hot chocolate. "She taught me how to control my powers."

"What?"

Chiara held out her hands and Juliet put down her mug before placing her hands in her sister's. They both grinned and she quickly pulled her little sister close. She hadn't held her sister in such a long time because of Chiara's powers being out of control.

There was a knock at the door and Regina peeked her head in. "There's some hot food downstairs and a nice fire if you want to join us."

"Okay, Regina. Come on, Ju." Chiara took her sister's hand and lead her after Regina. They walked downstairs where Ingrid was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, eating a bowl of soup. Regina went to get some for the girls and brought them each their own bowls before sitting down on the new white couch behind Ingrid. Ever since the Snow Queen had moved in, she'd realized that nearly everything in her house was steadily turning white. Not that she minded. She added in splashes of red here and there to make it a bit more colorful, but other than that, it was still mostly white.

Chiara dug into her food ravenously. Her sister clearly wanted to, but she didn't. She looked up at Regina. "Have you found someone else? A boy? His name is William. He's our brother."

"I am afraid not, but I can call the sheriff just in case." Regina made the call immediately. Charming was still on duty but he reported there hadn't been any more kids found today. She relayed the news to the tired teenagers, who sighed. "Where are you from?"

"Arendelle."

"Really?" Ingrid sat up with interest then, making her bowl disappear.

"But that was before…"

"Before what?" Ingrid prompted. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"Hans came back to Arendelle, with an army of fire beasts that laid waste to the city. Queen Elsa and her soldiers held them off for a little while, but her magic wasn't strong enough. Everything went bad. Most of the city retreated, but Queen Elsa cast the Neverending Winter again on Arendelle since Hans took the city. We lived on the outskirts, away from others, because of our magic, and we didn't realize the threat until it was almost too late. William got us to safety using this clear bean, but they grabbed him before he could come through with us. I'd hoped he had another bean to follow us."

"Magic beans." Regina murmured.

"We have to go back there, Regina." Ingrid rose to her feet. "We have to do something." Regina watched her pace with a raised eyebrow. "The little red bastard will not take my kingdom."

"And he won't." Regina stood up as well. "Of course we're going there, Ingrid. But you have to calm down before you freeze something. Don't worry. I can start packing tomorrow."

"Thank you." Ingrid smiled at her.

"Ingrid?" Chiara suddenly froze. "As in the Snow Queen, Ingrid?"

"The very same." The blonde dipped her head with a smile.

"Both of you need to eat and rest. I'm sure what you've endured as been an ordeal. We'll find your brother. And we'll save Arendelle." Regina gave a firm nod of her head, smiling at the grin on Ingrid's face. "You need to rest too. I'll not have you tired heading into battle. I need to prepare some things, but I'll be upstairs soon." She left them to finish eating and talking and went into what used to be her study. Now it was her potion room. It actually only took a few minutes to complete an entire stock of potions she deemed necessary for battle. Each held a purpose, but she hoped she wouldn't have to use all of them. She and Ingrid were strong magic wielders, but they weren't the strongest. Hans was bound to have something made specifically for the fallen queens. It mattered not though. He messed with the wrong kingdom.

"We would like to go with you." Juliet said, facing Ingrid. Regina stepped back into the room.

"Are you sure? You barely escaped the first time."

"Our brother is there." Chiara added. "So we're going to go back for him."

Ingrid nodded. "So be it. We leave in the morning." She looked up at Regina. "Should we notify the heroes?"

"What, so they take all of our glory? Or course not. Then they'll want to come. We need a portal though. You can't walk into the grocery and ask for magic beans."

"Arielle. We can just ask her to open a portal for us."

"It'll be in water. And it's freezing." Regina said.

Ingrid waved her hand, producing a sparkling silver necklace with a snowflake pendant on it. She put around Regina's neck and smiled. "Now, the cold won't bother you either. Alright, let's head to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina got up the next morning and dressed herself in white leather pants similar to the ones she wore in her Evil Queen days, a gray bodice and white riding jacket from youth. She used a little magic to fit it nicely to her body and got rid of the high collar, but added a hood. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and put on a pair of white boots. Ingrid smiled at her as she sat up in bed.

"Are you trying to steal my color, Regina?"

"Not at all, dear. It just seemed...fitting. But the castle will be covered in snow and it'll be better if I'm not wearing something black and red and purple or something. You know I have a very limited color scheme in my wardrobe."

"I do. But we're going to reclaim a castle." Ingrid crawled across the bed and ran her finger down her neck that displayed the low neckline of the bodice beneath the coat. "Not to show off your goods to all of Arendelle."

"I am a queen, dear. Queens have to look devastating at all times." Regina stood up with a smirk. "But I like the color. It reminds me of my youth. You know, the good part."

Ingrid smiled as she stood up and waved her hands, manifesting one of her Snow Queen dresses on her body, but she made a show of tearing off the fan collar. She wiggled her fingers, adjusting the design and bodice to fit more snugly and so it would appear to be almost a mix of the Evil Queen's and the Snow Queen's style. She left her air free to hang down her backside, just like Regina, and Regina smiled at the changes she could see in Ingrid. The blonde smiled at her and followed her to the girls' room.

"You're going to hike through snow in a dress?" Regina asked.

"I'm the Snow Queen, I can just walk on the snow, Regina. Unlike you, who'll sink in up to your waist."

Regina rolled her eyes and opened the door. Chiara and Juliet were both awake and were looking out the window. She frowned and wondered what had them so enamored. She and Ingrid looked over their heads, jaws dropping at the snow covered landscape of Storybrooke.

"Something's wrong. It's way too early for snow." Regina said.

"You're right. It's not natural. It feels like magic." Ingrid immediately turned to head downstairs. Regina followed the blonde outside. The necklace hummed softly as the magic activated to warm her. She didn't even feel cold. Her feet sank into the snow up to her knees. Ingrid walked along the top of it. There was a roar from nearby as Marshmallow came marching up the street, carrying Elsa in one arm and Anna in the other. Ingrid quickly rushed to check them. They both were alive, but unconscious. "Regina."

"Bring them into the house, I'll prepare something for them." Regina said, rushing back inside. She magically conjured two cots in the living room, removing one of the couches to make room and took out the coffee table as well. Ingrid brought in her nieces and laid them down, checking them for injuries, but they seemed to be alright. There was a knock at the door and they sent Juliet to go answer it.

Juliet opened the door, looking up at Emma, Henry, Snow and David. "Can I help you?"

"We need to see Regina and Ingrid." Said Emma.

"The queens are busy. Can I take a message?" She smirked. She quirked an eyebrow at Henry, who was staring at her.

"Why is Marshmallow here?" David asked.

"Playing in the snow it would look like." The large snow monster was building a snowman in the snow. She tilted her head up at the heroes. "Will that be all?"

"Look." Henry stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Henry by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Henry." She glanced down at his hand, but didn't shake it.

"We're heroes, we help people. We just want some answers-"

"I have been instructed to not let you in because this matter does not concern you."

"There is magical snow covering all of Storybrooke. I'd say this does concern us." David said.

Juliet shrugged. "I have my orders. Good bye."

"Hey!" Jake came running up the sidewalk, that thankfully hadn't frozen. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath before standing up straight and smiling at Juliet, holding up a bag. "Hey, I'm Jake, Regina called me and sent me to go get some things from her vault."

"She let you into her vault?" Henry asked.

"Come right on in." Juliet grinned, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Listen, Elsa is our friend. We saw Ingrid bring her in here." Emma snapped.

Juliet's answer was to slam the door in their face.

"That was rude." Chiara scolded her sister.

Emma kicked the door open and was about to step inside, when a barrier of electricity shocked the hell out of her. Juliet kicked the door closed again and walked into the living room. Elsa was awake and was drinking some kind of herbal remedy that Regina was giving her. Ingrid was looking over her shoulder in concern. "The heroes are still outside, Regina."

"Let them freeze for a minute longer." Regina replied over her shoulder. "Is that better, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded as she sat up straight. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Ingrid asked.

"Hans took Arendelle so I sent the people to my ice castle. They should be fine with my snow guards protecting them. I don't know what happened after that. I need to go back."

"Not alone." Ingrid said.

"You don't have to do that, Aunt Ingrid."

"It wasn't a request. I'm going. Regina is too."

"Us too." Juliet said. "Our brother is there."

"Need a 7th?" Jake asked.

"No." Regina smirked. "You're staying right here."

"Worth a shot." He shrugged.

Regina went to go retrieve her bag of potions and rejoined the others as Ingrid conjured the girls more suitable clothing to wear. She removed the spell around the house so the heroes could come in. They rushed in and immediately started demanding answers. Ingrid stole their voices and hissed in an icy voice. "Listen to me right now. You cannot come barging into our home whenever you damn well please. If we wanted to tell you something, we would've. Next time it happens again, I will rip your heads off myself."

"Our house?" Elsa asked, looking up at Regina from where she was kneeling next to her sister, who was starting to stir.

"We'll explain later." Regina smirked, conjuring them both something warm and medicinal to drink.

"Now, get the hell out of our house. We have a lot to do. Good bye." As she said the words, the floor of the living room suddenly opened up, shining and spinning as the portal opened, sucking everything and everyone into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu**_

Regina never knew how terrible the cold truly was. She was shivering almost violently as they trudged through the thick icy layer of snow that blanketed the landscape, holding the entire kingdom of Arendelle in its iron grip. Ingrid's magic could've kept them warm but it was spread rather thin what with so many of people that she was trying to keep from freezing. Elsa was ahead, moving the snow to make an easier path for them to walk on. They were a little far from the city but Elsa knew of a place that they could stay in for the night and regroup and rethink their strategy. She now wished that she had brought a bigger jacket. Not even Ingrid's medallion was working sufficiently.

"We're here!" Elsa called above the wind. They had come to a large rock. She made a motion on its surface and a secret door opened. They all rushed inside and she closed it behind them. It was still cold, but it was much warmer and the wind was no longer whipping her in the face. "This way." Elsa took the lead again as they traversed the strange tunnel. Regina took hold of Ingrid's hand. The blonde was so warm to the touch she wanted to throw her on the ground and cuddle forever. Ingrid gave her a comforting kiss on the temple. The tunnel widened out into a room filled with old animals furs, beds and a fireplace. Regina quickly lit it with a fireball and magically cleaned the furs so they could bundle up.

"Thank the gods." She gasped, making sure that Jake was nice and wrapped up before curling up near the fire under a blanket with Ingrid. "What is this place, Elsa?"

"A hidden cache soldiers from Arendelle used when crossing the mountains for war. We should be fine here for a while." Elsa answered.

"Good, we need a plan." Regina shuddered, struggling to keep her teeth from chattering violently. Ingrid pulled her a little closer, trying to share her warmth. Regina rubbed her arms and sighed. "I've never been cold like this before."

"And you never will be again." Ingrid replied. She looked down at Regina's hands and used one of her own to pick them up and examine them. "Play along." She whispered before quickly rising to her feet. "Elsa, is there another room? Regina has frostbite. I want to check to make sure she doesn't have Iceburn."

"Iceburn?" Regina asked fearfully. "What the hell is that?"

"It's just a small effect of being in a magical snow storm. Come on." Elsa directed them to a room down the hall usually reserved for the general. Regina quickly got a fire going and waited curiously for the room to warm up and see what Ingrid was planning. The Snow Queen's plan turned out to be a little intense lovemaking. It was the perfect cure for the cold and cuddling with Ingrid on the bed afterwards nearly made her forget that they were on a mission to save Arendelle. Ingrid's nuzzling her neck and gently nipping her ear wasn't helping.

"Regina?" Emma's call made Regina scowl.

"Oh right, we're here to save Arendelle." She threw her head back and let out an exasperated sigh before getting out of bed. Ingrid stayed as she was, watching intently with glee as her girlfriend got dressed. Regina glared at her after finishing. "Enjoy the show?"

"Very much so." Ingrid replied, finally getting up. She used magic to get dressed and took Regina's hand as they walked out of the room, both now nice and warm. Emma and Snow glared at them as they entered the room, but they were ignored. Elsa was looking over a map of Arendelle and its surrounding area.

"They came in through the gates." Elsa said. "Broke right through the gates."

"We should find and isolate one of these creatures." Regina suggested. "Trap it and bring it someplace safe so we can figure out the best ways to kill it."

"Snow doesn't work. I weakens them but it can't kill them." Elsa replied. "And we only have 3 days."

"Until?" Ingrid inquired.

"Until the armada from the Southern Isles arrives. Hans gave me the warning before he attacked." She sighed. "I wasn't-"

"Don't you dare." Anna snapped. "You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough."

Ingrid touched Elsa's hand and smiled smugly. "This time, it will be." She turned to Regina. "Let's hear your military mind on this, love."

Regina looked at the map, thinking over everything she knew. "Our main focus is to get to Hans and get rid of these fire creatures. We need a way into the castle to do that. However, if we can't, then we need a failsafe."

"Another diamond to destroy everything?" She heard Henry mutter, earning a smack from Jake. She ignored the two angry boys and turned back to the map.

"We need a way to destroy the fjord, at the very least block it so the armada can't get through. If they do, then Arendelle is lost."

Ingrid nodded and motioned to the others in the room to gather around. "Chiara, Juliet, Jake, Anna, and the rest of you, you are going to close off the fjord. Elsa, Gina and I will infiltrate the castle and rip the sideburns off of our wannabe king."

"How the hell do you propose we do that?" Emma demanded.

Ingrid pointed at the pale sisters. "Freeze the fjord, create a wall, an army of ice sharks, I don't care. We don't have a lot of time. I know the two of you can do it."

Regina conjured a sword and shield and handed it to Jake. "Just remember what I showed you. Be careful. Don't be a hero. Heroes suck and heroes die. Got it?" Jake nodded. She turned to Ingrid. "Should we head out now or wait a day?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any time to spare." Ingrid replied, giving her forehead a kiss. "Let's get ready." Getting ready involved a quick makeout session and Regina having to conjure weapons for the idiots that managed to follow them through the portal. She drank a potion to rejuvenate her magic and stored the rest in a pack on her back, magically protected in case she happened to fall or something. Ingrid conjured them sleds pulled by white elk and the two groups split up, well except for Emma, who demanded to join the infiltrating team. Regina was too lazy at the moment to argue.

"It'll be a few hours before we reach the castle." Ingrid said softly into Regina's ear. "Be careful and stay close to me please. I don't want you hurt, Gina."

"I'll be fine. We'll all be." Regina assured her. "Enjoy the ride, baby."

Ingrid smiled, kissing her temple again and lovingly nuzzling her neck. "I love you, Regina Mills. We're gonna have to finally go on a date when we get back to Storybrooke."

Regina smirked. "I agree, Snowflake."

/

Arendelle was swarming with fiery beasts when the splinter group arrived. Elsa lead them through a hidden door that connected to the dungeon. They found citizens locked in the cells, unguarded, and they freed them and sent them back the way they had come. Arendelle's other people were safe at Elsa's ice palace for now. They made it out of the dungeon and moved through the halls with caution.

Hans was sitting on the throne, surrounded by about 20 of his fiery monsters and carrying a tall staff. It glowed orange and red whenever one of the creatures moved.

"That thing must control them." Regina reasoned.

"Then we need to destroy it." Ingrid opened her hand, conjuring an ice spike. She stepped out boldly, striding forward into the room. Elsa and Emma grabbed Regina to prevent her from running after her lover. "Hans!" Ingrid unleashed a powerful burst of magic that froze the entire room in the blink of an eye. The fire creatures started moaning and growling, trying to free themselves.

Hans snapped to attention and looked like he'd seen a ghost when Ingrid walked into the throne. "Ingrid-"

"The staff in your hand controls the monsters, correct?" She demanded.

Hans quickly covered it. "Listen, this is my kingdom now. In a couple days the entire Southern Armada are going to come here and take over. You've already lost-" He almost choked when Ingrid launched the ice spike at his mouth, freezing his tongue. With that, she covered the ceiling in icicles. Sharp, large icicles. She raised her hands and brought them down hard, causing the icicles to fall and impale almost all of the creatures in the room.

"We didn't kill you last time, but I won't make that mistake again. Not with you or the rest of the Southern Isles." Ingrid walked to the throne and grabbed the staff. "No one messes with Arendelle." She brought the staff up and broke it over the back of Hans' head.

Okay. Regina was a little turned on right now. Okay. A lot turned on. "Damn, my girl is such a badass." She said softly. "Someone's getting a treat when we get home."

"Ew, Regina." Emma let out a disgusted snort.

"Don't be jealous, Emma." Regina retorted. She arched an eyebrow at the blonde before focusing on the sudden growling coming from the creatures that survived Ingrid's onslaught.

"You fool!" Hans hissed, holding the back of his bloody head. "That staff was the only thing that **could** control them. They're going to destroy us all now." He took off running. Well, stumbling rather, out of a side door.

Regina raised her hands, conjuring dozens of black soldiers to try and kill the fire creatures while they were still trapped. The plan mostly worked. Except, the largest creature broke free and started slaughtering the soldiers.

"This way." Elsa called. They made a mad dash through the halls of the castle. Every few feet Elsa and Ingrid would cover the floor and walls with ice, in attempt to make the creature slip if it decided to give chase. It didn't. They made it to the charred courtyard and Emma went to grab some horses from the stables.

"How do we kill that thing now?" Regina asked. Without its leash, it would go nuts. She mounted her horse and took the lead through the city. Just when she thought they had made it, a giant paw suddenly swung in from the side, sending her and her horse flying through the window of a street shop. Her head was ringing and her entire body ached.

"Regina!" Ingrid's call hurt her ears. She tried to cover them but she couldn't move. Then she saw it. The creature. It looked like a lion that someone had set on fire, except the fire didn't kill it. It just made it stronger. Emma suddenly climbed over her, whispering something that Regina couldn't. The creature swung its paw several times, probably trying to fend off Ingrid and Elsa. Then it raised the paw over the two fallen women. Emma flinched, raising her hands. White light poured out of them, blinding all in attendance. Except for Regina. Her vision had already faded…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

When Regina opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the cold. It sunk deep into her bones, despite her spell, and she was shivering almost violently. It took a great deal of effort for her to sit up, but she managed. Her joints ached, making her shake even more. Around her was a frozen lake. Her bag was lying several feet away, as was Emma. "Emma?" She started to move towards the blonde, but Emma quickly sat up and hissed at her.

"Regina, don't fucking move!"

"Why?"

Emma motioned for her to look down. That's when she saw the dark shape, hovering almost just beneath the ice. It was a massive creature...and it seemed to be staring at her. "It's been like that since I woke up."

"We have to get off the ice. Can you teleport us?" Regina whispered, looking over to where her bag lay. If they could get to it she could get a potion to replenish her magic and easily get them out of here.

"No." Emma said softly, teeth starting to chatter. "I don't even know how I did what I did the first time."

"If you fucking practiced like I told you a thousand times-"

"If you weren't too busy fucking then-"

"Shut up, Emma!" Regina snapped. "You and your wasted potential. Get ready to run."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"We just have to make it off the ice." Regina said, slowly getting onto her hands and knees. The ice was so cold it almost burned through her gloves. She took a deep breath and moved into a crouch. It was a painstaking process made longer by the harsh cold and having to wait for Emma to copy the motion. She stared at her bag, preparing to make a dash for it. "Okay, we move together. On 3. Got it?"

"Got it."

"1...2…" The creature burst out of the ice, twisting to find Regina and Emma. The queen ran to her bag and ran after Emma. The creature slid back into the water, the dark shape giving chase. Regina forced her legs to go a little faster, but in her haste completely forgot about the slippery surface beneath her feet. She was sent careening into the ground, sliding into Emma and almost throwing them into the snow covered banks.

Regina quickly scrambled to solid ground. Emma followed on her heels. The earth shook beneath them as the creature burst out of the ground, throwing dirt and snow everywhere. Regina grabbed Emma and ran. It took a few moments but the creature dug itself back into the ground and the next thing they knew, a mound of dirt was following them at full speed, the creature tunneling through the earth hot on their heels. It was gaining by the second. Regina pushed Emma away as the creature burst out of the ground again. It looked like a giant worm, but the back end of it resembled some kind of snake with a fish's tail. Little barbs protruding from its skin were flexing and moving. _That's how you move so fast, huh?_ She opened her bag, searching for a potion to restore her magic, but the creature started thrashing wildly. She scrambled away and fell face first into the snow.

"Regina! The rocks!" Emma yelled, already making a beeline for the large boulders. Regina attempted to follow but something was holding her back. She fought against it, not wanting to be caught in the range of the thrashing monster trying to suck her down its throat. Finally, she was free. She ran as hard as she could, crossing the open frozen meadow. Emma was already on the rocks. She held down her hand and caught Regina's, swiftly pulling her to safety.

"Are you sure we're safe?"

"Does it matter? We can't outrun that thing and it can swim." Emma panted. Regina laid out on her back, struggling to catch her breath. "Son of a bitch, Regina!" The former queen sat up, fully prepared to smack the annoying blonde until she saw her pointing. Her bag was laying out in the snow, the strap broken.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Regina screamed. She looked around for the creature.

"We need to get that bag." Emma said.

"Why don't you take a stroll over to get it." Regina suggested. Emma glared at her. "Maybe if we wait my magic will regenerate."

"Before we freeze?"

Regina sighed, still trying to catch her breath. She looked around behind them and found a few small rocks. She grabbed them and threw one across the meadow. The earth rolled a second later as the creature followed the sound. "Damn it."

"I feel like I'm having deja vu." Emma said softly, moving to the other side of the rock.

Regina ignored her. She hoped her magic would regenerate quickly. "I wish Ingrid was here." She whispered. The Snow Queen could get them out of here easily.

"Hey." Emma touched her shoulder. "I'll think of something, okay?"

"No, Miss Swan. **We** will." Regina gave her hand a squeeze. "We just need to get that stupid bag."

/

Back in Arendelle the town had frozen over again. Ingrid was going on a rampage trying to find Regina. Any creature that dared to show its face, was obliterated instantly. Elsa grabbed her aunt from behind and held her arms against her sides.

"Aunt Ingrid, we can't lose focus now."

"I have to find Regina. She could be hurt or in pain or-"

"We will find her. I promise you. But first, we must clear the city of these monsters and find Hans. Please, Arendelle depends on us."

Ingrid took a deep breath and slowly nodded. She looked over at a pile of snow and waved her hands, conjuring a pair of massive snow monsters even larger than Snowball. "Find my Gina and bring her to me." She commanded, silently hoping Regina was alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review


End file.
